


Coral Kisses

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Banter, F/F, Intimidation, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty didn't plan on making Peggy's day difficult. It just ended up that way. {Set 1x05: "5G"}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coral Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigcatsandkatanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/gifts).



"So you're Don's new girl?"

"Yes, that's right. Is there anything you need while you wait?"

Betty smiles like she's holding crystals between her teeth. A white puff of smoke trails out of her mouth before disappearing near the ceiling.

"Kids, why don't you get something yummy from the snack cart."

Betty's coin purse clicks open sharply as Peggy stands there, unsure of what she's supposed to do. Should she lead them to the cart...?

Peggy makes to follow the children, but Betty stops her.

"They can manage on their own. They're very well-behaved."

"Of course, Mrs. Draper."

"Betty."

"Betty."

Betty's eyes travel up Peggy's legs until she reaches the girl's brightly blushing face. So young and fresh. Untarnished by the burden of marriage and childbirth.

"Ummm, is there...?"

Peggy can't even manage to finish the thought.

"Why don't you shut the door."

Peggy hears Don's kids laughing, and then, once the door is shut, silence. She shivers, but the room isn't even chilly.

"Are you sleeping with Don?" Betty asks.

Peggy sputters.

"What? No, no. Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, don't you think he's handsome? As a wife, I have a right to know what my husband is up to."

"Mrs. Draper, I really don't--"

"Betty. I asked you to call me Betty."

"Betty, I would never do something that would ruin a family. I've never done anything for Don except mail his letters and get him coffee when he comes in."

"You never answered my question."

She reaches into her handbag and pulls out another cigarette. Her coral lips stain the filter pink.

"What question?"

"Whether you think Don is handsome or not. It's a simple question."

It would do no good to lie. And she isn't blind...

"Yes, he is."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Peggy thinks Betty's smile looks like it's about to crack. Or maybe fall from her face like a crumbling statue. A Roman goddess who wears fine robes with perfect hair, but a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. She is cold, and something in Peggy's heart wants to ply her with blankets to thaw her out.

"You are very beautiful."

Betty laughs. It's so false and brittle that it hurts to listen to.

"My, my, what part of my family don't you want? Do you want our children too?"

She can't tell if it's a cruel joke or an actual question. She just wants Don to hurry up from wherever he went off to.

When she doesn't get a reaction, Betty stands.

"Cheer up," she says. She moves in close until she is holding Peggy's face in her gloved hands. "Don't you know when someone's teasing you?"

Peggy swallows hard.

"No."

That smile returns, and slowly, softly, Betty tips her head down to press a coral kiss to Peggy's parted lips. She tastes like cigarettes and coffee and something with alcohol too. And before she gets the idea to lift her limp limbs, Betty's pulling away and sitting down just as Don comes through the door with Sally and Bobby, who are both covered in chocolate.

"Sorry I'm late."

He kisses Betty hello. He turns to Peggy.

"Peggy, can you get some paper towels for them?"

She nods several times.

"Yes. I'll be right back."

Don quirks an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" he asks once she has left the room.

"I think she's just nervous that I'm here."

Don smiles.

"Ah, that can't be it, Bets. You put everyone at ease."


End file.
